ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Hera
Hera is a large, female Pachycephalosaurus ''played by '''MissDNA'. She is the alpha female of The Highland herd, which is the pachycephalosaurus herd on the Southern Highlands. She is very aggressive. Her pack originally contained 3 members, a male, Apollo, Pandora, a female, and of course she herself, Hera. But after a visit to the River, the numbers increased with two more. Ekho (played by Feathertail) and Knob, a male Pachy (played by Dilorex). When returning to the Southern Highlands, one another male was following them. Hera invited him to the pack. The new male's name were Foglio. After a time a new male appeared, named Skodo (played by TheHunter). But as it turned out, this male had a dark past and a deranged mind and was only thinking about revenge. He scared the herd and Hera didn't want to interfere with his business and hence rejected him, not so long after his arrival. (Skodo was later on killed by a pack of Ceratosaurus.) Currently is the herd caring for a total of 6 hatchlings. 2 by Pandora and Knob and 4 by Ekho and Foglio. The M''etricanthosaurus Zeus (played by ''Gwangi) attacked and killed Ekho's and Foglio's son Arbusto but was unable to eat it since the M''egalania Gustave (played by ''Packraptor) attacked him. After the attack, Hera decided, from the proposals of the herd, to move the herd to the Mountain Ranges. There they would raise the young ones til they got big enough to defend themself. The first stop was at the Deeep Channel. While they were travelling through, the Tyrannosaurus ''Simba (played by ''T-rex-king) succeeded to ambush and take Pandora's and Knob's son Duke. When they were going to take a rest, Gustave ambushed them and attacked Hera. Luckily the monitor lizard only got a bite around her dome, the marks is still visible. Hera fought Gustave off for the herd to run away. During the herd's resting after, Vesa ran away and drowned in the water. Shortly after, the herd crossed the Channel and ended up in the Game Trail. The pachy herd left the Trail without any bigger troubles and arrived to the Mountain Ranges and the San Fernando mountain range. There, they got the new company of three new Pachycephalosaurus females, Aurora, Fleur and Reika. And they also met a Homalocephale ''herd with Tholus as their alpha (played by ''Deinonychus), which joined them too. But shortly after arriving to the mountains, the herd met the hurricane David. In the storm, both Tholus and Isis died. Enemies :Gonzo: Although he has never attacked her or her herd, she still are not taking lightly at his presence and his constant appearences are spooking the herd, hence she considers him as an enemy. Zeus: Hera has only encountered Zeus once, but it left her scarred. It was he who attacked and killed the first of the herd's many killed chicks, and Hera didn't take lightly at his presence either. This resulted in a battle were Zeus came out with a broken rib and Hera with deep wounds over her left shoulder, resulting in a slightly immobilized arm. Gustave: This Megalania ''Gustave is one of Hera's most importunate and dangerous enemies she've ever met. He first appeared in the Southern Highland soon after the chicks hatching, and stole Arbusto right from Zeus' grip. Ever since he have been following the herd, and occasionally been snatching up youngsters in his maw. Eating them, basiclly. Hera has been near meeting her death with this super-lizard several times, but luckily it has only turned out as scars and marks. One distinct marking are the long row of teeth marks that adorns Hera's dome. A typical example on how close Hera had been to get killed by the monitor lizard.Hera's final encounter with Gustave was at the Mountain Ranges after the hurricane, where she, after one final fight, succeeded to push the lizard over the edge of a cliff. : Herd members :Hera: Dominant female Apollo: Male Ekho: Female sister, Foglio's mate Knob: Male brother, Pandora's mate Pandora: Female mate :Foglio: Male mate : : :'On trial': :Aurora: Female NPC Fleur: Female NPCReika: Female NPC : : :'Hatchlings': :Buck: Males. Ekho and Foglio's son. Erba, Pianta, Taimi: Females. Ekho and Foglio's daughters. Rocky: Male. Pandora's son. :Aelia: Female. Pandora's daughter. : : :'Homalocephale''': :Kahlilia: Alpha female (NPC) Elona: Female NPC Admeta: Female NPC Alik: Female NPC Clio: Female NPC Docia: Female NPC Nephele: Female NPC Sophronia: Female NPC :Kindsper: Female NPC : : : Category:Pachycephalosaurids of LTL